The present invention refers generally to designing components and circuits using a computer, and more particularly, is directed to a computer application for designing electronic ballasts that, among other things, outputs circuit diagrams, bills of materials, and inductor specifications for manufacturing electronic ballast circuits.
Computer applications for designing high frequency electronic ballasts are currently available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,773 discloses a method for designing the output stage of an electronic ballast using computer software, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. As disclosed therein, a user first specifies a plurality of parameters relating to the operation of a fluorescent lamp, including running power, running voltage and maximum pre-heating voltage for the lamp. The user also selects a minimum running frequency for the lamp and selects an input voltage for the ballast. The system thereafter calculates the value for the inductor of the output stage, and also calculates the pre-heat frequency, the ignition frequency, the running frequency, the pre-heat voltage, and the ignition current. Furthermore, the program calculates a value for the capacitor of the output stage such that the pre-heat frequency is greater than the ignition frequency, the ignition frequency is greater than or equal to the running frequency, the pre-heat voltage is less than the maximum pre-heat voltage, and the difference between the pre-heat frequency and the ignition frequency is greater than about 5 kHz.
The present invention simplifies the process of designing a ballast and outputs specifications directed to one or more inductors needed for the ballast circuit. The invention further receives specifications directed to a selected one of a plurality of ballast control integrated circuits (ICs). The invention develops a circuit diagram and bill of materials for the ballast using the selected control IC.
In order to provide such a ballast design system, the invention comprises a system operating on a digital computer that includes a plurality of modules. These modules include: a line input module receiving a line input voltage for the ballast; a lamp input module receiving a type of lamp for the ballast; a control IC module receiving a ballast integrated circuit chip for the ballast; and a lamp configuration module receiving a configuration for one or more lamps for the ballast.